


Idée Fixe

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel au, model!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees what he wants and he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idée Fixe

Inspired by:

This is the photograph, hanging alone on a stark white wall, displayed enticingly under diffused halogen lighting, that Castiel first glimpses at a pretentious gallery opening in snowy Manhattan. He’d only attended the show as a favor to his sister, who’d organized the event and was terrified that no one would show up.

He’s wandering around, unimpressive hors d’oeuvres in one hand and glass of insipid white wine in the other, barely sparing a glance for the hackneyed photos of half-rotten fruit and underlit models contorting themselves unnaturally. When his vision passes over the spare shot of a beautiful man, reclining on a bare mattress, he’s transfixed.

The man in the photograph seems to glow from within. The musculature of his back and legs is exquisite. Castiel finds himself half-hard in his expensive slacks, face flushed, breath quickening.

He buys the photograph, of course, but possessing the image isn’t enough. He needs to possess the beautiful man it represents.

Thus begins a 6-month quest – first to find the man and then to woo him. Castiel’s ample resources of money and time are exercised to their fullest capacity. It’s worth every outlay, however. By mid-summer, Dean Winchester is his.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/136039409934/this-is-the-photograph-hanging-alone-on-a-stark).
> 
> Image is originally from [here](http://yournakedbatman.tumblr.com/post/117910608884).


End file.
